


Baby in the Car

by lalois



Category: 8UPPERS (2010), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Boys' Love, Banter, Car Sex, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Inspired by Music, Late at Night, M/M, One Shot, Opposites Attract, POV First Person, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: Ace and Johnny are on their way back home to Club8. Or rather, they should, before Ace changes the plan.





	Baby in the Car

**Author's Note:**

> Omake (?) to and inspired by the "baby in the car" line of Traffic song, written and composed by Nishikido Ryo (bless him always).

He's already waiting for me in the mini-van.  
The two of us is patrolling the area alone tonight. A quiet evening, luckily. The shift is about to be over, and then...  
  
When I open the car window, I wink at him and his pretty eyes start piercing into me.  
  
Pretty. He's overall pretty, and he knows that I'm weak over beauties. Male, female, gender unknown, who cares? As long as it's with someone pretty I can share the pleasure of life with, life is enjoyable.  
That's what I thought, but then...  
  
I slump into the seat beside him while he starts the engine. We're not far from Club8, I do even wonder why on Earth we drove until the place instead of walking there quietly.  
I could have peeked at that wonderful ass of his on our way there, at least.  
  
He's about to turn right at the crossing, I grab his arm and tell him to go straight.  
He frowns at me with questioning eyes, but the good thing about Johnny is that he'll always do as asked, when asked.  
Well, not always -always- but, well, nearly every time. Which is more than enough.  
  
 _"I forgot something,_ " I say. A lie.  
  
At the upcoming crossing, his eyes are asking for new directions and this time, I tell him to park beside a lone and quite dim street.  
He rolls his eyes, obeying.  
Man, he's so freaking sexy whenever he does that.  
He's got a beautiful face indeed.  
  
" _Ace, you don't need me to remind you Mac's waiting for us to come back home to report about our shift_ ," he explains in that velvety voice of his he uses when he's about to be seriously pissed off.  
I like that. So much I'm feeling too hot already.  
  
" _Lia_ r," I snigger. " _The shift planning changed a few days ago, and nobody is actually at home right now, they left just minutes ago.  
And I know you knew, because before we went out, you told Jacky you would have had plenty of time for cleaning up afterwards._"  
He does not say a word. He just purses his lips, which, incidentally, I find amusing AND rather sexy.  
  
 _"Well, so, why can't we go back to Club8 where no-one's waiting for us?"  
"Because I wanna fuck you here and now_," I reply, matter-of-factly.  
The shadow of the smug smile he cannot manage to hide completely from me is making me feel triumphant. He's no less excited than me, at such an idea.  
  
He's not really the good gay guy he pretends he is with anyone else. He's not, with me. He's so much more.  
He shuts down the engine.  
  
I cannot say I dislike him being all quiet and still when I hold out my hand and bury my fingers deep in the hair on his nape; a fleeting caress before I pull him to me, smirking openly.  
He does not protest. He does not refuse me the kiss that follows, despite being quite rough indeed.  
He tastes exceptionally good, as always.  
  
 _"You reek of cigarette_ ," he whines when he pulls back with a frown. I shut him up by looking out for his tongue again and this time, for good.  
  
The slapstick sound of our mouths clashing together.  
Gosh, I love it.  
  
And I love even more when it leads me to slide my hand beneath his jacket and feel the frantic heartbeat below as soon as I brush his chest, and he tugs impatiently at my own shirt.  
  
I love the ambergris musky fragrance his dark bangs will give off when I'll get rid of these damn things he uses to comb it above his head.  
When I pull hastily, he moans angrily in my mouth and he pulls back.  
 _"It hurts, moron_ ," he says glaring at me while removing the hair pins himself, fixing them to the pocket of his jacket right afterwards.  
  
How fussy of him.  
But he's so hot when he looks so pissed off.  
And it's so bad, so bad that I want him so much. Darn.  
  
I climb the seats and my feet land on the wider space behind, frantically looking for the damn button that will magically transform these reclining seats into some cushioned nest, good for playful activities.  
  
Yeah, the good thing about this old wreck is that it's quite comfy. Jacky and Toppo also insisted for putting up heavy curtains above the windows.  
Gods bless them.  
Johnny's pulling at them, peeking outside to make sure no-one's around, before coming back to me.  
  
He's such a sissy when it comes to having a fuck outside, and he won't let me having him completely naked unless it goes with some guarantee of safety.  
I mean, he's an idiot. Who would even care about damn safety rules when you're having a quickie around?!  
  
But however somehow freakin' complicated, making him feel comfortable is the first rule of playing eagerly with him. Make him at ease, and you'll see heaven on Earth. Literally.  
  
He's now rewarding me with some sexy striptease after I told him he could top tonight.   
And if you have never seen Johnny taking off all of his damn layers of clothes for you, believe me, you cannot really say what cheeky beauty truly is.  
  
He's showing off skin, tempting moles, nipples I wanna suck from and a gaze which is saying all the things he won't tell me straight through his velvety voice.  
He's fucking hotness personified.  
  
I'm having his skin abused as much as I can, while he pulls at my hair and gapes softly at each of my devouring caresses.  
He's naked on me, his bare skin so sexy against the fabric of my crumpled dark suit.  
  
I'm not done with him, I'll probably never will but he slaps my butt and wants me with my legs spread open already.  
Well, he's the one being slow here.  
  
He's stripping me now, marking my skin with his plump mouth.  
Not that I complain.   
  
His tongue flicks from one nipple to the other and hell, I cannot think anymore.  
Seriously, I don't care if he fucks me hard.  
I do crave for it, even, though I'll never ever admit it.  
  
Acting on equal basis, that's the second implicit rule I had to learn in order to fuck him freely. Which is not as bad as I thought, to tell the truth. Unexpected as it was the first time he topped me, I came to love it instead. It can be hot, feeling torn apart, especially if your partner is some god able to make you feel as if you're actually the one ruling the world.  
  
Deep inside me, I've always known that someday he'd have made me take back all the harsh words I said over the years about him being a damn useless dude.  
Man, I was so wrong. And there's no day I'm not regretting all the years I could have spent in his bed in the past, and I did not.  
  
A gush of pleasure stirs from deep inside me, and I jolt.   
  
 _"You keep getting distracted_ ," he murmurs, rubbing the tip of my cock.  
 _"That's because you're apparently not putting up a decent enough show, tonight_ ," I snap, irritated more from my lack of functioning brain than from his actually sexy and way too distracting doings.  
  
I tumble him down the seats, we end up fighting for dominance anyway. It's not like I'll let him make fun of my pride just because. But it's true that with time passing by, we also ended up being pretty natural around one another. What I like best, and what I'm not pleased with, he knows it all, somehow.  
  
He stretches me just fine, he's hard and hot once inside me, and I swear aloud, because I know he'll like it.  
  
His sense of rhythm is impressive.  
One moment he's panting slightly, the next one he's thrusting into me like there's no tomorrow and incidentally, I like it all.  
Fuck, it's so good I could nearly allow myself to pass out from utter pleasure, if only...  
  
He suddenly slaps my left hip and I open my lids.  
 _"I didn't say you could close your eyes while we fuck_ ," he hisses, narrowing his eyes.  
  
I cannot help but grin.  
Mmh, he's super bossy today.  
I like it.  
  
When he's super mellow, also. I like it.  
I keep my gaze on him as he rolls his hips in a way that'd make me grab his ass and fuck him straight, but I won't.  
No way I will.  
  
Things aren't easy on us, I'd be a fool if I were to reduce the amount of the little time we've got to stay like this. So into each other.  
That's why I let him. He likes it impossibly slow and teasing, most of the time, and this is something I'd never thought I would become addicted to, one day.  
But I did, the day I realized I...  
  
 _"Ace..."_  he suddenly blurts out, shaking slightly and panting hard.  
 _"What?_ " I stupidly ask, quite curious. He rarely calls my name before he comes, goes straight for it even less.  
  
 _"Ace, I..._ " he shakes his head, shivering. He thrusts into me once more, moaning subtly. He lets his head swirl gently, with his eyes closed. He's gorgeous.  
  
 _"I never said you could close your eyes while we fuck_ ," I remind him, and he blinks at me, taken rather aback.  
 _"Ace._.." he gapes once again, and he shifts, and I cry aloud, and he takes my cock in his hand and I cannot remember having felt an orgasm this weird before, filling my brain and blood and cells with improper thoughts about him.  
  
It's crazy, I know, but there's no other one in this world that makes me feel the way he does. So damn good.  
  
I grab his ass, squeeze the skin the hardest I can.  
I want him as flabby as I feel.  
I want him torn apart because of me.  
  
His own peak of pleasure soars as a loud, sensual and breath taking moan escaping his lips just after that.  
He slumps heavily on me sighing deeply, breathing hard.  
We're done.  
  
*  
  
We never cuddle, afterwards, of course.  
I guess that today, his fingers caressing my arm all the way up to my shoulder are some rare exception.  
Oh well, I guess I must look at my sexiest after the love games.  
  
" _How about you treat me to some more once we're back home?_ " he murmurs sweetly. His gaze is torn between the need to keep some sexy restraint and letting himself relax completely at the same time. This idiot.  
  
My nails graze the skin of his inner thigh. Of his spent cock. He lets me, staring at me even when he should not.  
  
 _"Do you honestly reckon I'll give up so easily about my baby in the car project?"  
"Sure._"  
I chuckle, while he sits up.  
  
 _"Drive me home, will you?_ " he asks, before leaning in for a peck on my lips. I can't let go, and the make-out is long and teasing and definitely too good to refuse him what he just purred for. Darn.  
  
 _"You're a bitch_ ," I whisper on his damn mouth after I pull back. He's breathing hard, cracking a smile.  
He's pulling at my hair, sitting on my lap, playing with the damp bangs on my nape, licking my lips. He smells of me. Of us, definitely, and that makes me go crazy.  
  
"But your room is a mess, so I guess I'll have to let you in, in mine, mh?" he casually says.  
He kisses me and nips at my lower lip, as if to get proof I've actually heard him.  
  
I did.  
  
Club8 is empty. The couch is free, and so is the hall, the shower in the bathroom, the closet and the long, dark corridor going upstairs. But he wants us to shut in in his room.  
  
" _You're a bitch,_ " I repeat.  
 _"Baby in the car, please_ " he replies, humming those words as if belonging to some old and dirty rock disco tune.  
  
I grin, and kiss him on the mouth.  
 _"Say that again_ ," I ask him.  
  
 _"I'm done with taking orders from you tonight, Ace_ ," he hisses, though claiming my lips again, while he pushes me back down on the seats and starts grinding his awesome hips again.  
  
" _Hey, no way I'm letting you top twice, babe!_ " I growl, wriggling aside to knock him down.  
He's trapped between my legs, now, and he's put on a delicious pout on the damn inviting lips.  
  
" _Really?_ " he teases me.  
" _Really,_ " I reply, smirking.  
  
I guess it'll take us a while before we can actually reach home tonight.  
I guess my baby in the car won't mind.  
  
*owari*

**Author's Note:**

> It happens, sometimes, that some song gets stuck in your head, and days pass by, but the lyrics of that song keep popping up in your mind when you least expect them. Whenever you let your guard down. When you think you had already gotten rid of those memories you keep about that song.  
> Pieces of all the songs of Eito's JAM TOUR keep alternating in my mind, actually.  
> But it's Traffic, above all. To the point I felt like writing, writing in order to put some of my feelings into paper, words, emotions.  
> This One-Shot was born simply like that: nothing pretentious (I mean: smut. Is smut some special content? Answer: No XD) generally speaking, but kinda special to me anyway.  
> I have no clear idea what the songs actually talks about and the 'baby in the car' line probably has got a different meaning from the one here, but I hope you'll have fun reading anyway, while maybe listening to Traffic in the meantime. Enjoy!


End file.
